With the development of network application, people can share different kinds of information with the other users via the Internet. For example, using social networking tools, a user can share the information that is just obtained by releasing micro-blog or log, or showing the applied network applications. In addition, the user can also share with the other users the information stored in the terminal device currently in use, such as bookmark collected by the browser and contact information, etc.
Generally, the traditional information sharing involves uploading the information, such as bookmark collection and contact information that are stored in the terminal device, and sharing the network addresses of the uploaded information with the other users by social networking tools, e-mail or in other forms.
However, in traditional ways, the other users can only obtain the shared information upon logging in to appropriate social networking tool or mailbox to obtain the shared network address. As a result, the operation is relatively cumbersome.